It Takes a While to Understand
by xbiteme04x
Summary: Amie's powers have just awakened... Will she use them wisely?
1. The Deadly Silence

A/N: Whenever I say something, it'll be in parenthesis... And for all of you children who don't know what parenthesis ARE? They're like this: (Hello, children, what are you doing today?)  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Deadly Silence  
  
[Int. Alleyway]  
  
[Everything was normal... Or so it seemed. The girl slowly crept out of the apartment building, closing the door behind her. It was the dead of night, where everybody would be sleeping... But was everyone? No. The girl wasn't. She was on the run, escaping a few people who were after her. If you wish to ask why, it's because she killed someone. But let's rewind a little bit, going back to what happened.]  
  
[Screen goes black]  
  
[Int. Outside Apartment Room 43]  
  
Man 1: The girl's in here... But the door is locked, we'll have to bust through.  
  
Man 2: Why don't we just pick the door open, so it's less obvious that we... We could make it seem like it was an accident.  
  
Man 1: I suppose so...  
  
[The two men rambled on a bit, the girl inside the apartment room listening to them intently. There was nothing she could do except wait. It wasn't her fault that she had.. Killing the woman... The force that killed the woman came from the girl, sure, but of course it was intentionally...]  
  
Man 1: Got it.  
  
[A noise is heard, a distinct click.]  
  
Man 2: Congratulations.... You've got your gun ready?  
  
Man 1: I've always got it ready.  
  
[Int. Apartment Room 43]  
  
[And so the two walked in, noticing that there... Was no girl there... But in fact, she was standing right behind them. A glisten in her eye is the only thing shown, but you hear the gruesome noises the men make as they're dying. Blood is all around, but the sight doesn't seem to disgust the girl. She slowly walked over to the door, closing and locking it.]  
  
Girl's POV: I didn't want any of this to happen... Everything is done for a reason, though... My "skill" has finally been awakened... Will it be used for good? Or will it be used for bad..? I'll have to see, because I already killed three people... On accident, of course.  
  
[She didn't realize she was standing on the balcony, her hands on the railing, staring out at the night. It was about ten, and the lights were on in a few buildings. No sound except the cars passing by the apartment. No sirens, no ambulance, no police. That's the way she wanted it.]  
  
Girl: I think it's time to leave....  
  
[Slowly, she walked through the living room, a completely empty room with a wooden floor and beige walls. Walking into the bathroom, quite a small room with padded walls and a cement floor, she stared at herself. Stared at her reflection.]  
  
Girl: What have I become..?  
  
[She had long, brown hair, down to her shoulders and then a few inches longer. She wore a long sleeved fishnet shirt underneath a long, black dress. Black, leather boots were what she wore on her feet. A tear remained in the corners of her eyes, she was ready to cry. What was she to do? She had no where to go, no friends to visit, and she didn't have a car... But of course, the people she had killed did.]  
  
Girl (Thinking): Like I said... It's time to leave. Remind yourself..  
  
[She quickly made her way to her bedroom, another room with a wooden floor and a beige wall, alot similar to the living room. Packing her clothes and putting them in a travel bag, she put them in front of the door.]  
  
Girl (Thinking): Wait... I forgot something...  
  
[Complete and utter silence filled the room, but she took absolutely no notice. Her trenchcoat. Grabbing it, she put it on her, looking much better. And how could she forget her glasses? That was not very wise of her. Making her way to the kitchen, a room connected to the living room with a black and white checkered floor and yet again a beige wall, she grabbed her glasses from the counter, picking them up. Turning on the sink faucet, she washed them. Strangely, there was no blood on her hands. None at all...]  
  
[Screen goes blank]  
  
[Int. Inside Mercedes Benz]  
  
Girl's POV: Don't tell yourself this was the wrong thing to do... You killed them for self defense, they wanted to take you and kill you... They will never know it was me, though, until they realize that I'm... Gone.  
  
[The engine starts, and the car slowly drives past the apartment building.]  
  
Girl's POV: Where will I go..? Who will I stay with? I always have my cousin, but she's on the run, too... I don't know what Im going to do now...  
  
[Realizing the red light turned green, she continued to drive off. The clock said 2:36 am, when she was sure she had only been driving for a few minutes. Was the clock wrong? Maybe she had spaced out for too long of a time, but her concious told her what to do.]  
  
Girl's POV: Wow... 2:36 already... I can't believe this... And where am I going?  
  
[She stares at a sign that comes closer to her.]  
  
Girl's POV: What...? Greenhill City? I've never heard of this place in my life. I don't know where I am, I don't know what to do.. Where am I going?  
  
[The car was parked in a parking lot for a restraunt called "Buca Depeple". It was a small place, and at once she realized this was one of those rural areas. The ones where the roads went on forever. But how is this possible, she had just been in a small area of Japan.]  
  
Girl's POV: Maybe I had to come her for a reason.... Well, Buca Depeple is obviously abandoned, but... Wait, what's past there? A barn? It looks like it's about to fall apart.. I guess I'll go check it out.  
  
[Attempting to start the car, she realized it didn't start. The fuel was on emtpy. The barn had seemed so close, but it really took about five minutes to get there! When she got there, she realized it was huge. Was it abandoned, too? She wondered. Walking inside, she heard rustling noises. Then saw a light, flickering on a chair.]  
  
Girl: Hello? Who is it?  
  
[A voice shook, attempting to speak.]  
  
Voice: Aim--  
  
Girl: Who are--  
  
[But the girl's voice was interrupted, as something jumped down from the haystack, staring at her. The girl sensed energy, and it was coming straight from the person in front of her.]  
  
Girl's POV: A witch...?  
  
[Fire emerged from the person's hand, the ball getting bigger and bigger until it seemed to be as large as a baskeyball.]  
  
Voice: STOP!  
  
Girl: Huh?  
  
[Silence.]  
  
Voice: I said stop!  
  
[The person in front of her was not talking... But at once it began to burn, flames emerging from behind it. The roof began to fall through, and the girl put her arm over her head, shielding her scalp from any harm. But everything happened in slow motion, a cross on top of the roof falling down and landing straight on the ground, behind the witch. A rope was on the ground, and the girl narrowed her eyes.]  
  
Witch: Please, I beg of you.. Don't....  
  
[The rope raised upwards as a bag of sand fell to the ground. The rope caught the witche's head, hanging it and with the cross behind it, it looked as if it was Jesus burning on a cross...]  
  
Girl: May you burn in hell...  
  
[She muttered as the building started to collapse.]  
  
Voice: AMIE!  
  
[The girl froze stiff, slowly turning her head.]  
  
Girl: Who's there....?  
  
Voice: Amie, hurry, the building's going to...  
  
[The remains of the what the voice said were blocked out as a chunk of the building fell. The girl and the person who said the girl's name ran outside.]  
  
Girl: How do you know my name?  
  
Person: Amie... I'm so glad you're here, I've been hiding out here for--  
  
Amie: Who are you?  
  
[The girl in front of Amie looked astonished.]  
  
Person: I'm Natalie... Your cousin.  
  
Amie: Natalie? That's YOU?  
  
Natalie: In the flesh...  
  
[The two smiled and hugged at once. But this was absolutely no time for being happy...]  
  
Amie: We have to get out of here, or people will find us... I don't want them to.  
  
Natalie: What's going on?  
  
Amie: I'll tell you all about it...  
  
[Once Amie finished, Natalie's head was bowed down at the ground.]  
  
Amie: What's wrong?  
  
Natalie: Nothing, it's just...  
  
Amie: What?  
  
Natalie: I killed my parents. 


	2. The Others and Then Some

A/N: Geez, sorry everyone that the last chapter was so incredibly short. I was using Word Pad and I thought that I had a reasonable amount of pages... I'll make it longer this time.  
  
It Takes a While to Understand....  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Others and Then Some  
  
Amie: Really... That's kind of an odd coincide—  
  
Natalie: My powers were awakened...  
  
Amie: Powers?  
  
Natalie: Grandmother was a witch... Didn't your father tell you?  
  
Amie: No... He never said a thing.  
  
Natalie: Oh... I'm sorry.  
  
Amie: It's fine. But why don't you tell me how your parents got you mad.  
  
Natalie: They were going to kick me out... I accidentally put the wrong bleach in the washing machine.  
  
Amie: That's a really stupid reason.  
  
Amie's POV: Wow... Natalie's got it really bad... I can't believe her parents would do something like that, that's really pointless. Kicking someone out because they put the wrong bleach in the washing machine and messed up your clothes? If my mother did that to me, I would have been angry, so I can understand how Natalie felt... It's reasonable for her powers to have awakened because of something like that... If it was something else that was pointless I would have gotten mad at her for killing her parents, but I understand how she feels, since...  
  
Natalie: Amie, are you in there?  
  
[Amie snapped back to attention.]  
  
Amie: Sorry, I was thinking... What?  
  
Natalie: What happened to your mom?  
  
Amie: She, um...  
  
[Amie looked down at the ground.]  
  
Natalie: She left you?  
  
[Amie attempted to protest.]  
  
Amie: N-...  
  
[But it didn't work very well.]  
  
Natalie: It's okay; if I were a normal person without powers I would understand, too... I mean if my powers hadn't been awakened and I didn't know about them, I would have freaked. But mother told me when I was extremely young.  
  
Amie: They never told me anything.  
  
[An awkward silence filled the atmosphere. Amie decided to break it and ask a question.]  
  
Amie: Why are you here?  
  
[Natalie smiled and remembered something.]  
  
Natalie: Thanks for reminding me... I have to show you something.  
  
[Amie rolled her eyes, when they were younger Natalie always played tricks on Natalie whenever she said 'I have to show you something.' For example, she would put a snake in a closet when Natalie said that there was a leprechaun there on St. Patrick's Day.]  
  
Amie: What is it?  
  
[Natalie didn't answer the question, but instead replied a command.]  
  
Natalie: Here, follow me.  
  
[Natalie dragged Amie past the flaming barn, where there was a group of trees. It seemed as if it was a forest or something, and after walking for a bit without either of them saying anything, the trees began to get fairly large. A metal house stood right before her eyes. It was wider than it was lengthy.]  
  
Amie: Wow... What is this place?  
  
Natalie: It's my friend's and my house.  
  
Amie: Friends...?  
  
[Natalie didn't answer the question, but walked inside, leaving Amie out there.]  
  
Amie's POV: That makes me feel great... Just leave me without letting me come in... But hey, this place looks really weird. And everything's happening at once! I would have never expected any of this to happen... Seeing two witches in one day, my powers getting better... This is amazing! Absolutely amazing... I wonder about her friends, though, are they nice? What if they don't like me...? I'll have to stay here a while and see what they think about me. I'm glad I brought money--...  
  
[Her thoughts were lost when she noticed that the house was right behind the abandoned Buca Depeple, and then connected to it. Did they do this on purpose? Obviously they had some secret headquarters or something... And then it came to her: maybe all of Natalie's friends were witches, too!]  
  
Voice: Amie, come on!  
  
Amie: Sorry, I was thinking...  
  
[She walked into what seemed to be a house. The first room was a hallway, and it was the long part. Five doors were on one wall, but they passed them and continued to walk, until the hallway turned to the right. They were heading towards Buca Depeple. What was there that they needed? Food? Before she knew it, they were standing in front of a door.]  
  
Natalie: Here, I want you to meet my friends.  
  
[Amie nodded and Natalie opened the door, both of them walking through. The room was nicely furnished, a wooden floor with gray walls. A few computers were in the room, which surprised Amie a bit because she thought that it was going to be just a restaurant type place.]  
  
Natalie: Guys, Amie. Amie, guys.  
  
Amie: Hi, everyone.  
  
Natalie: I'll introduce you to them so you know their names now, though.  
  
[Natalie pointed to a boy with dark blond hair, and large, round glasses. He was probably around eight. He was wearing a buttoned shirt with blue shorts.]  
  
Natalie: This is Tyler. He's our computer technologist, who helps us find the extremely rare witches.  
  
Amie: Hi, Tyler.  
  
Tyler: Hi, Amie.  
  
[Amie looks confused.]  
  
Amie: How did you know my name?  
  
Tyler: ...Natalie told me.  
  
[Amie laughed along with the others. If it was people she had known back at home laughing she would have felt uncomfortable, but here she felt like they were her friends already.]  
  
Amie: Well, it's nice to meet you, Tyler.  
  
[They shook hands.]  
  
Natalie: Moving on....  
  
[Natalie pointed to a man that looked about twenty-four. He had nicely trimmed, short, brown hair. He had green eyes, but they were cold as ice. He wore a leather jacket similar to the trench coat she had. It was longer than just his torso, though. He wore a black shirt underneath, and baggy, blue jeans.]  
  
Natalie: This is Eric. He's the one who fights the witches and... 'Destroys' them.  
  
Amie: Hi, Eric.  
  
[Eric didn't answer, just stared at her. A noise emerged from his mouth or so it seemed, and Amie assumed it was his greeting towards her.]  
  
Natalie: This is Kimberly, or you can call her Kim. She helps us track down the witch because... She's one of those psychic witches; she can see the future. But the only thing she can see is where the witches are.  
  
[Natalie leaned closer to Amie.]  
  
Natalie (whispering): She's a lousy member here...  
  
[Amie giggled.]  
  
[Kimberly was wearing a tight, pink shirt, and a beige mini-skirt. She had beautiful red hair and green eyes. But she ruined her hair and highlighted some of it blond.]  
  
Natalie: And last but not least, there's Coty.  
  
[Natalie didn't need to point because Coty was the last one. He had wild, blond hair and blue eyes. Amie could tell it wasn't dyed. Looking back at his eyes, she noticed she would like Coty the most of the group, aside from her cousin.]  
  
Amie: Hello, Coty.  
  
[She blushed slightly, wondering if she had a crush on this boy.]  
  
Natalie: Coty, say hi to Amie. She's my cousin.  
  
Coty: ...  
  
Natalie: Be nice.  
  
[Coty didn't even glance at her, which made her feel a bit uncomfortable.]  
  
Amie: What does he do?  
  
Natalie: He's one of our most important members. He has powers, along with Eric. The power of air, which isn't always good but is very helpful... Air as in, he can control tornados and that fun stuff. Eric has powers, but he prefers a weapon...  
  
[Amie smiled.]  
  
Natalie: And then there's me.  
  
Amie: I already know your name.  
  
[Natalie had brown hair, slightly wavy. She wore a trench coat, because Amie and Natalie had shopped and gotten the same one together. Underneath was a black tank top and baggy, blue jeans.]  
  
Natalie: I have powers, which you know a bout... Fire...  
  
Amie: Cool... Should I introduce myself?  
  
Natalie: Sure.  
  
Amie: I'm Amie... My father was a witch and my mother was... A normal person. I have telekinesis as my power... I don't know how, but the power is in my iris... I think I could be helpful if I fought the--...  
  
Eric and Coty: No.  
  
Amie: No?  
  
Eric: No.  
  
Amie: Why not?  
  
Natalie: Listen to them, Amie... They know what's best.  
  
Amie: But I can hel--...  
  
[Natalie pulled Amie out of the room, taking her down the hall, turning to the left, and into the last room.]  
  
Natalie: Listen...  
  
Amie: I just want to help!  
  
Natalie: I know you do. But Coty and Eric aren't people to mess with. Eric is okay, but Coty... Even though he looks cuddly and cute? He's not. He really isn't. They're stepbrothers. Coty makes the rules around here, even though it seems silly. But they can kill you because you're a witch like them in any second. So, I'm just saying, watch out. It would be wise to get on their good side, too.  
  
Amie: But then what am I going to do?  
  
Natalie: Coty will decide that.  
  
Amie: Natalie, I don't want to have to do nothing while they go risk their lives going out and killing witches.  
  
Natalie: I know. But that's what I do, too...  
  
Amie: But you have powers--...  
  
Natalie: We all have powers here. My powers are too experienced, and if I use them, someone could end up in danger.  
  
Amie: But what about me? I want to learn how to use them!  
  
Natalie: You will. Just not on witches. You have telekinesis, you can just move around objects... And transport from here to the bathroom or something.  
  
[Amie felt completely left out.]  
  
Amie: I want to do something!  
  
Natalie: Maybe things will change.  
  
Amie: I hope they do.  
  
Natalie: Trust me. They will.  
  
Amie: Why are you so sure about that?  
  
Natalie: I just am.  
  
Amie: Okay... But why did you go to the barn and use your powers on it?  
  
Natalie: Don't say a thing to—  
  
Tyler: Natalie! Amie! We've got another witch! In this division, too!  
  
[The two rushed out of the room with white walls and a white-carpeted floor into the Buca Depeple again.]  
  
Tyler: It says here that it's Ramera... She's a very skilled witch... She knows how to use her powers wisely. But she's a good witch gone evil, and you guys know what that means... It says here she's been sighted thrice. Once in Tokyo, and two times... Here.  
  
Amie: So, there's still a chance that they're still here?  
  
Tyler: Definitely. She was just spotted two minutes ago.  
  
Coty: Then let's go.  
  
Amie: All right!  
  
Coty: You're not coming...  
  
Amie: Okay, what should I do?  
  
Coty: You know how to use a computer, right? Help Tyler search more info on Violacion. We haven't been able to find him in a while. But he's a really skilled witch...  
  
Amie: Okay... Good luck.  
  
[Amie could have sworn she saw Coty smile... As Eric passed her, he whispered something to her.]  
  
Eric: Don't worry; I think Coty will let you come with us sometime. Until then, practice your power, and I'll tell you what's up with him.  
  
Amie: Okay...  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Eric's POV: She still looks so sad... I really wish Coty didn't have to be so mean to her earlier. But I think that he's feeling kinder towards her. He's like that to every person that's new here, anyway. I hope he starts to like her... ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Coty's POV: I don't like these new people coming... First it was Tyler, but he's okay. I guess that I'll have to adjust to Amie being here. She seems pretty okay, but I guess I'll still have to adapt to her being here. I really hope she doesn't have to stay in my room, though...  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
[Amie watched the two leave, wondering what they were thinking.]  
  
Amie's POV: I bet they think I'm a little brat, always whining and complaining... All of them. But I just want to help them and not sit around looking up some witch that's too skilled for them to find...  
  
Tyler: Hey, Amie, you going to help me or just daydream over Eric?  
  
[Tyler, Amie, Natalie, and Kimberly laughed.]  
  
Kimberly: You guys, I think I've got something.  
  
[It seemed as if she went into a deep sleep or something, and then her eyes flickered open.]  
  
Kimberly: I found Violacion.  
  
[Tyler and Natalie exchanged glances.]  
  
Kimberly: I'm calling Coty.  
  
[The conversation goes on]  
  
Kimberly: He said Natalie and...  
  
[Amie didn't get her hopes up... Which was the right thing to do.  
  
Kimberly: ...Amie.  
  
Amie: Seriously?  
  
Kimberly: Yep. Good luck, kiddo.  
  
Amie: Alright... Where is he? [Kimberly told them.]  
  
Natalie: That's not that far away.  
  
Kimberly: Kind of...  
  
Natalie: Damn.  
  
Amie: It's fine, we can run.  
  
Natalie: Good! Let's go.  
  
Amie: Alright.  
  
[They grinned.]  
  
Amie: Okay, ready?  
  
Natalie: Yep.  
  
[They headed to the place..]  
  
Natalie: That's him.  
  
Amie: Where?  
  
[Natalie pointed to a small group of trees.]  
  
Natalie: He's inside there.  
  
Amie: Clever little fellow, he is.  
  
Natalie: Indeed...  
  
Amie: Okay... What should I use to hit him with?  
  
Natalie: Anything you can find...  
  
Amie: Okay.  
  
[Natalie raced ahead of Amie, while Amie stood there, still debating what she should use to try to kill Violacion. What would they do with the witch? Keep him there? Or do something else with him? She had no idea... No idea at all.]  
  
Amie: Natalie, I have no idea what to use!  
  
[Violacion heard this, and transported from the spot he was in to somewhere else...]  
  
Natalie: Damn it!  
  
Amie: Oh, shit, I'm so sorry!  
  
Natalie: It's okay...  
  
Amie: What am I going to do, they'll be so mad!  
  
Natalie: It's fine, I'll tell them he spotted us and they'll understand.  
  
[They embraced in a hug.]  
  
Amie: Thanks, Natalie... I don't know what I'd do without you.  
  
[The psychic witch and the fire witch headed back to headquarters...] 


	3. A Beautiful Mistake

A/N: Thank you friends who have read this... Even though it's torture for you guys! Lots of love.  
  
It Takes a While to Understand...  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A Beautiful Mistake  
  
Amie: I'm sorry that I have to mess up like this... And put you at stake...  
  
Natalie: It's fine, it really is.  
  
[They emerged the Buca Depeple.]  
  
Amie: Maybe I shouldn't go on any more missions...  
  
Natalie: It's fine; don't worry about it.  
  
Amie: I don't know...  
  
Natalie: It's your decision.  
  
Amie's POV: I know they hate me... I've made too many mistakes... I just wish I could go back in time and not have to do this... I really wish so...  
  
[Her thoughts were interrupted by Natalie smiling while holding the door half closed.]  
  
Natalie: Not coming in? It's going to rain soon.  
  
[Amie smiled.]  
  
Amie: It's okay... I think I'm going to stay out here for a little bit.  
  
[She sat on a little bench in front of the Buca Depeple, sighing.]  
  
Amie's POV: I know things are beginning to change... And I can't handle it, I guess... But I'll have to adjust to it... I know I will.  
  
[Amie reached into her pocket, pulling out a red ribbon, tying her hair in almost a ponytail but it was a tight bun at the end. A few locks still hung down, but she didn't mind at all... The wind began to blow a bit fiercely.]  
  
Amie: I'm so cold...  
  
[She began to shiver but decided not to go inside.]  
  
Amie: Maybe...  
  
Amie's POV: Could my telekinesis make energy move? Or form, rather? Maybe I should give it a try...  
  
[She grabbed some brown, leather gloves out of her trench coat, putting them on her hands, in case something backfired. Would this work? Or would it completely turn against her? She shrugged, and concentrated hard on what she wanted to happen, cupping her hands in front of her.]  
  
Amie: Work...  
  
[The tiniest flame hovered about an inch from her hand.]  
  
Amie: Good...  
  
[She continued, watching as the flame got a little bigger. But then it slowly started to rain, making the flame die down.]  
  
Amie: It's good to know that my telekinesis lets me...  
  
[She blushed, noticing that Coty and Eric were walking towards her, coming back from killing the witch.]  
  
Amie: Did you get it?  
  
[Coty walked past her.]  
  
Eric: Damn it, Coty!  
  
[He looked at him, shocked.]  
  
Eric: She hasn't done anything to you!  
  
Coty: I...  
  
Eric: What's wrong with you?  
  
Coty: I'm sorry, Eric...  
  
[Amie slowly got up, walking inside, her trench coat and dress touching the ground as she moved.]  
  
Eric: Don't apologize to me; apologize to her.  
  
[The door closed.]  
  
Coty: Am--...  
  
[Amie walked towards Natalie, sighing.]  
  
Natalie: Do you want to stay in my room?  
  
Amie: Sure...  
  
[Amie picked up her traveling bag, opening the door and walking into the hallway, turning and walking into the fifth and last door, putting her stuff down. A single window in the room, and it was barred. Barred... But why?]  
  
Amie's POV: A barred window... Why would it be barred..? Is it like torture here? Because if it's not, I don't want to be here...  
  
[Amie turned around, listening intently on footsteps walking towards the door. Nothing. And then the door opened.]  
  
Natalie: Amie... Good, you found it all right.  
  
Amie: Yeah...  
  
Natalie: Well, you get a good night's rest.  
  
[Natalie began to close the door.]  
  
Amie: Wait!  
  
[Natalie turned around.]  
  
Natalie: What is it?  
  
Amie: Why is the window barred?  
  
Natalie: We don't want anyone to get in... Or get out...  
  
Amie: Oh... But why can't you get out?  
  
Natalie: We think if one of the wrong people joins and tries to get out... They'll tell someone about us.  
  
Amie: What's wrong with that?  
  
Natalie: We're witches. Witch hunters, even. There are other hunters out there, and we could get killed if they knew...  
  
Amie: Oh... Sorry for asking.  
  
[Natalie smiled.]  
  
Natalie: It's fine.  
  
[Amie took in the other details of the room. A shelf connected to the wall... A large stuffed animal was on there. Amie smiled, remembering that the two of them had went to a carnival with their parents one day when they were very young. Touching it, memories of her family flooded through her mind. Amie quickly retreated.]  
  
Amie (thinking): Too many memories...  
  
[The room was all white. White walls, and a carpeted white floor. Two beds were in the room.]  
  
Amie (thinking): She used to have a partner....  
  
[Amie set down her bag, sitting on the bed and opening it. Peeling off her clothing, she put a long sleeved, black shirt on. She wore a black skirt that matched then went all the way to her feet. Zipping up the bag and putting it next to the window, she put her trench coat away, pulling the covers a bit towards her so she could get in... Pulling the covers on top of her, she fell asleep.]  
  
About five hours later...  
  
Voice 1: Why would she DO that! She knew it would go away!  
  
Voice 2: She wasn't THINKING! Give her a chance!  
  
Voice 1: That witch could be out there killing someone RIGHT now!  
  
Voice 2: Don't say any shit like that because we actually came CLOSE to killing it whereas you never even came close.  
  
[Silence.]  
  
Voice 1 & 2: Amie?  
  
[Amie stood in front of the doorway, watching as Coty and Natalie fought. Tyler was at the computer...]  
  
Coty: I'm sorry Amie...  
  
[Amie walked over to the computer next to Tyler.]  
  
Amie: I'm just going to.. Search for some witches...  
  
[Coty looked down at the ground, ashamed. He stood up and walked out, along with Natalie. But before Natalie closed the door, she spoke.]  
  
Natalie: Don't feel bad... He's like this to everyone...  
  
[Amie glanced over at Tyler.]  
  
Amie: I think I'm going to go home...  
  
Tyler: Home?  
  
Amie: Yeah... I'm going to search for someone and then I'm leaving.  
  
Tyler: You've got to be back by five, that's when we hunt...  
  
Amie: Okay...  
  
[Amie clicked on the box that said "Search" and typed in Coty. Since there weren't a lot of witches called Coty in the world, she narrowed it down. After finding enough information, she closed the window box.]  
  
Amie: That's it.  
  
Tyler: Have fun going home.  
  
Amie: I'm not really going home... I don't have one anymore.  
  
Tyler: Oh... Well, where are you going.  
  
Amie: I was thinking I could go out to eat... Would you like to come with?  
  
Tyler: I'll have to ask Coty...  
  
Amie: ....Why?  
  
Tyler: The members who have been here for an extremely long time shouldn't leave... They could betray us and tell someone about us.  
  
Amie: Oh...  
  
[Tyler ran out of the room, and several minutes later, came back.]  
  
Amie: Hmm?  
  
Tyler: He said no, that I had to keep searching for Violacion's location.  
  
Amie: Oh... I'll be back around four thirty?  
  
Tyler: Sure.  
  
[Amie went back to Natalie's room, grabbing her trench coat and putting it on.]  
  
[Amie headed for the door, opening it and looking back at Tyler.]  
  
Amie (thinking): He's like a prisoner here...  
  
[Amie closed the door.]  
  
Amie (thinking): Is anyone allowed to do anything here?  
  
[She was going for a walk... To the nearest food place, she guessed. A restaurant appeared in front of her and she hadn't even noticed it. She must have been too deep in thought. Walking in, her trench coat now on, she realized drops of rain were falling on her.]  
  
Amie (thinking): So much for doing anything today...  
  
[Amie walked inside the restaurant, not even paying attention to what the name of it was. Noticing it wasn't one of those restaurants where THEY seat you, she went to the corner of the room, finding a table with two seats.]  
  
Voice: Would you like anything to eat?  
  
[Amie's thoughts were interrupted and she jumped.]  
  
Amie: Oh, sorry...  
  
[A person was standing next to her, obviously a bartender.]  
  
Bartender: It's fine.  
  
[He smiled. Amie smiled back.]  
  
Amie: I'll have...  
  
[She debated on what to drink.]  
  
Amie: I'll have some coffee...  
  
Bartender: Sounds good.  
  
Amie: And—  
  
Bartender: Hold on, I'll be right back.  
  
Amie: Never mind...  
  
[The bartender came back, giving her the order. No body else was in the restaurant so he decided that she was lonely, so he sits down across from her, cleaning his hands with a cloth.]  
  
Bartender: Now, what was it you wanted?  
  
Amie: Do you know of any churches around here?  
  
Bartender: Sure... There's one right next to the Buca Depeple... The abandoned place?  
  
[Amie nodded.]  
  
Amie: I know what you're talking about...  
  
Bartender: Well, right next to it is an exaggeration because you walk through the forest, and it finally stops in front of an abandoned church... It's not one where you have ceremonies, just one where you pray to God and all that...  
  
Amie: I understand... That will do.  
  
[The bartender smiled and got up.]  
  
Bartender: Well, it was nice to meet the newest member.  
  
[The hair on Amie's neck prickled.]  
  
Amie: What did you just say?  
  
Bartender: The newest member... You're a new person to come here.  
  
[Amie's heart began to beat at the normal rate again.]  
  
Amie: Sorry, I thought you were talking about something else.  
  
[The bartender smiled.]  
  
Bartender: I'll leave you to your coffee, then.  
  
[Amie smiled at the man, and he left. She sipped on the coffee, realizing it was quite good, in fact.]  
  
Amie: This is some good coffee...  
  
Bartender: Thanks.  
  
Amie: No problem.  
  
[Once finishing, she got up and gave the bartender a tip and the money for the coffee.]  
  
Amie: I'll see you around, then.  
  
[The bartender smiled.]  
  
Bartender: Vice versa.  
  
Amie: Well, I'll be heading to that church, now.  
  
Bartender: Be careful, there are lots of lunatics out there.  
  
Amie: I will.  
  
[She began to walk away.]  
  
Bartender: Hey!  
  
[Amie turned around.]  
  
Bartender: Thanks for the tip... And what's your name?  
  
[Amie decided it didn't hurt to tell someone.  
  
Amie: My name's Amie...  
  
[She walked out of the restaurant, looking up at the sky. It was pouring. She shivered a bit and walked to the right side of the street, a place where she could cross when the stoplight said so. A few minutes past and finally she did. There was, in fact, a trail that she could follow.]  
  
Amie (thinking): I'm glad he wasn't lying or anything...  
  
[Before going to church, however, she knocked on the door of Buca Depeple.]  
  
Voice: Password, please.  
  
Amie: I don't know... You guys didn't tell me.  
  
Voice: Fine... Then who is this?  
  
Amie: Amie.  
  
Voice: Amie, who?  
  
Amie: Amie Fuego...  
  
Voice: Okay, you should know the password.  
  
Amie: Damn it, Coty. I was just here to tell you guys that I'm going to the church.  
  
Coty: Okay.  
  
[Amie turned around, blown aghast at how ignorant the man could be.]  
  
Amie's POV: Like Eric said, I never did anything to him.. I shouldn't be treated like shit...  
  
[But she decided it was best if she just kept to herself. Walking down the sidewalk, she cupped her hands again, concentrating.]  
  
Amie: Come on, you worked yesterday...  
  
[But it was raining.]  
  
Amie: Damn it.  
  
[At once, fire started, hovering a few feet from the air. A circlet of flames surrounded her, and she felt a tad bit weird, but it was keeping her from the cold of the rain.]  
  
Amie: I'm officially weirded out, now.  
  
[She laughed, but stopped as she stood in front of the church.]  
  
Amie: Well, good luck to me.  
  
[The second she stepped in, she noticed something was wrong.]  
  
Amie: H-hello?  
  
[Silence.]  
  
Amie: Who's here?  
  
[No reply.]  
  
Amie: Show yourself!  
  
[At once, something fell down from the ceiling, landing on its feet.]  
  
Person: Hello, Amie.  
  
Amie: How do you know my name?  
  
Person: I'm a psychic.  
  
Amie: Well... I'm not here to fight you.  
  
[She could tell it was a witch.]  
  
Person: Then why did you come here?  
  
Amie: To pray...  
  
Person: I'll give you this one last wish...  
  
[Amie nodded and walked to the front of the church, kneeling and saying her prayers.]  
  
Person: Are you done, yet?  
  
Amie: Yeah...  
  
Person: Then we shall begin.  
  
Amie: I suppose so.  
  
[The witch lunged at her, but she ducked, making him smash into the wall.]  
  
Amie: Come on, are you scared to fight?  
  
[The fire circling around Amie shot up and down, so she it was all around her, as if a barrier. Flames emerged, firing at Violacion one by one.]  
  
Violacion: NO! STOP!  
  
[At once, Amie flew back into a wall.]  
  
Amie: You shouldn't have messed with me...  
  
[Violacion slowly started to hover in the air, but in his own will.]  
  
Violacion: Bring it.  
  
[Slowly, several knives emerged from her pocket, which she always kept. He didn't see it, though, he was too busy levitating.]  
  
Violacion: COME ON, COME AND GET ME. You're not SCARED, are y-...  
  
[It was then Violacion noticed the knives, too, six of them at her left, six at her right. Twelve in all...]  
  
Violacion: Oh, shi--.  
  
[At once, blood emerged his body, twelve knives stuck in his chest. Three small flames were on his body, growing into larger ones, until his entire body was flaming.]  
  
Amie: I am sorry for my sins with all my heart, in choosing to do wrong and failing to do good.. I have sinned against you, whom I should love above all things. I intend, with your help, to do penance, to sin no more....  
  
[Amie finished her prayer and noticed the door open, three people rushing in with guns.]  
  
Amie: It's okay... I did it by myself...  
  
[Natalie, Coty, and Eric passed her, collecting the ashes of the burnt witch in a urn.]  
  
Natalie: Good job, Amie.  
  
Amie: Thanks.  
  
Eric: I'm proud... None of us even came close.  
  
Amie: I am too...  
  
[Eric and Natalie walked out, until there was only Coty and Amie in the room.]  
  
Amie: I'm sorry for shouting at you...  
  
[Coty didn't answer at first.]  
  
Coty: Congratulations... You're in our Witch Hunter Crew...  
  
Amie: Thanks...  
  
Coty: You killed a witch that was hard for all of us to even come close to...  
  
Amie: Hey.. Let's just say he made a mistake.  
  
[With that, the two headed back to Buca Depeple.] 


	4. Accepted, but Then Again, Maybe Not

It Takes a While to Understand

Chapter Four

Accepted, but Then Again, Maybe Not

Amie stared at the trail on their way back, trying not to make eye contact with Coty, knowing he might say something rude to her or something. Sure, he had "accepted" her right then when she got Violacion, but how long would it be before he started yelling at her or telling her she couldn't go on missions? Most likely not very long. But what shocked Amie most, was when she heard the voice of Coty talking, and her heart froze, listening intently on what he was saying.

Coty: Look...

He said, his voice becoming very serious.

Coty: I'm really sorry for all of this, I'm just not... Used to being with new people and I didn't trust you. But what you did back there... That was awesome. I thought you were a psychic, how could you have...?

Amie: Don't...

Coty glanced at her, his hands in his jacket pockets, looking sorry, but Amie ignored it, not even looking at him.

Amie: You've been terrible to me, and this is a forced apology.

Coty looked at the ground, and stopped walking, as Amie continued, walking up to the metal house, opening the door, and closing it behind her.

Coty: Argh...

Making his way in, he tried to catch up with her, but heard a door close right as he turned the corner towards the hall of doors, where all their rooms were.

Coty: Snap.

He turned towards the Buca Depeple door, opening it and closing it behind him, and entering a room full of celebration, Kim passing out drinks to Tyler, Eric, and Natalie. As Coty walked through, she even handed one to him. Red wine, dandy. He was old enough, anyway.

Coty: Thanks, Kim.

Kim: No problem, Hun.

Though it seemed like this place was filled with witch hunting, serious members, they fooled around a lot, too... And there was a lot of tension between the group, unknown to Amie yet.

Natalie: Hey... Where's Amie?

They all exchanged worried glances.

Natalie: I figured she'd be back by now.

Eric and Kim got back to talking about something and laughing, while Tyler went back to research, but Natalie stared at Coty.

Natalie: Coty? Do you know where she is?

Coty: Yeah... She went to her room.

Natalie's face seemed to turn red.

Natalie: Now what did you do?

She shouted, turning towards the door and slamming it, while walking down the hall and into her own room, closing the door behind her and spotting Amie lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Natalie: Amie?

Amie: Yeah?

Natalie: Everything okay?

Amie: Sure.

Natalie sat down on the bed next to her.

Natalie: Amie... Did Coty do something?

Amie: No... It's just... I'm so fed up with his mixed personality, and I don't even know him! First I can't go on missions, then I go on one, I find Violacion, and he likes me and apologizes?

Natalie: In case you haven't noticed, this is a messed up place.

Amie sat upright on her bed, her back pressed against the wall, as she cupped her hands, concentrating hard. A noise of what seemed to be a towel being flapped into the wind was heard, and the tiniest flame appeared, hovering a few inches from her hands.

Natalie: Sorry I didn't tell you... I've discovered how to create energy.

Natalie stared at Amie, a worried look on her face, as she turned away, walking up to a bookshelf and grabbing an old, dusty book. Walking back to Amie, she flipped to a page, which had been post-noted.

Natalie: It says here that there's a special kind of witch. Born once every century. They have the ultimate power, telekinesis, fire, water, wind, Earth, anything... But it's not given to them. They study it. Many study for years and can't even conjure a flame if that's not their skill.

Natalie skimmed through the rest.

Natalie: Nothing else important here, just a few incantations...

Amie: But...

Amie whispered to herself, but Natalie overheard.

Amie: My power is telekinesis, it was the first thing given to me, and I just learned how to create fire.

Seeing that this troubled Amie a bit, Natalie comforted her.

Natalie: Maybe your mom was a witch, too? And she tried to keep it secret for your own good.

Amie: But would that really change your power ability.

Natalie: I... Don't know.

Amie thought about several things for a few seconds, and then spoke to Natalie once again.

Amie: Have you noticed fire is really like the ultimate power? What are you going to do with water, send it splashing at them and make them drown by it? What can Earth do, tangle you with vines and suffocate you? Telekinesis... Comes in handy when you're evil, but...

Amie froze, turning towards the window, slowly, very slowly. But then she stood up and walked towards the window, staring outside of it. A dark figure crept in the darkness. It seemed to... Fast forward itself from one place to a few feet away.

Amie: Natalie... Be very quiet, and go turn off the main power in the entire place.

Natalie: Huh? Why?

Amie's voice rose this time.

Amie: Now!

Natalie nodded, walking out the door, as Amie gave her a head start for about ten seconds. When Amie stood up and reached the door, the power went out, and Amie rushed towards the main quarters.

Amie: We have to head into the woods.

Grabbing a gun, she unloaded it, holding out her palm and letting the bullets fall into it, as she threw the gun back onto the table, hearing the loud metal clatter onto it, nearly falling off and onto the floor.

Kim: What is it?

Amie: Let's just say there's somebody watching us.

Amie put her clasped hand into her pocket and opened it, the bullets in the safety of her trench coat's pocket.

Coty: Who?

Amie: I'm not sure, really.

Eric: Damn it!

Tyler: Why are the lights off?

He was clearly scared.

Amie: Get your guns, load them, and let's go.

Coty was about to protest, but Amie was opening the door, pulling herself outside and into the darkness, as Kim followed her as she loaded her gun. Distinct clicks were heard, the guns being loaded with three full clips of ammo.

Coty's POV: Let's just hope we don't need this.

Natalie was the last out, grabbing her gloves and a gun also, just in case something backfired.

Amie: Now listen...

Coty: I thought I was calling the shots?

Amie: No. I'm skilled in this kind of operation.

Coty raised his eyebrow, but Amie brushed it off.

Amie: This is a witch hunter, but not a witch himself. There's bound to be more of them coming, but we're going to surround this guy in a circular fashion, and remember to be quiet... Also, he's moving south, so he'll be close to headquarters... Now, good luck.

Amie waited for Kim, Eric, and Natalie to move out and she stared at Coty, who was glaring at her.

Coty: What the hell, I'm the leader here.

Amie: Stop it with the attitude and go, you have to learn to work as a group and if you don't? Maybe you're not all that suitable for this.

Amie turned to the left, soundlessly creeping into the woods, not a leaf crumbling beneath her feet. She left Coty standing there, but he quickly moved to the right, following her directions. A small smile crossed Amie's face.

Amie's POV: I guess I'm not so bad at being leader am I?

Amie grinned, and stopped moving when she reached a clearing, the trees somewhat taller and wider here. The man was in the middle, she could feel it in her veins.

Voice: Amie...

Amie turned, thinking one of the members.

Voice: Wrong way, Amie.

And then she was standing in the middle of the clearing, it looking bigger than it already was.

Voice: Amie... Look in front of you.

Amie was too afraid to look up, so she turned to her sides instead, noticing that nobody else was with her, and it was... Surprisingly, bright outside. As if the afternoon or something.

Voice: Amie.

It was right in front of her now, and she slowly stared forward, a black cloud of darkness in front of her, two eyes bloodshot red, a terribly pale face, stringy, locks of black hair right next to his eyes, his body so frail and skinny it looked as if it was him lying in a casket. Blood was smeared on his face, a thick line going straight from an inch above his eyebrow down to his lip, the scar going right through the eye, and at that moment Amie realized he was blind in that eye. The scar was red now, though, and blood was seeping out of it, out of his very own EYE.

Voice: Will you be my FRIEND?

The voice was scratchy, and at that moment, the man moved back, his black clothing somewhat jerking up and down violently as he disappeared in a flash, leaving Amie confused.

Voice: Amie... Over here.

Amie quickly turned around, a flash of silver in front of her face, as she was scratched across the head with a sharp blade.

And then it was silence, as she noticed no one was there. It was the dark setting again, nighttime. But she was in the clearing, and it looked darker now. A terrible, throbbing pain was on her forehead, but she pushed it aside.

Voice: Leaving so soon?

A cold finger was pressed against her cheek as she saw hideous face, staring into the eyes of doom, as he once again, disappeared. But this time... She was ready. Fifteen objects were at both of her sides, all bullets... Though, they were surrounded by flames, almost fully engulfed by them. Amie turned around, the bullets shooting out from her side, faster than a normal bullet, but... Going in slow motion right before it hit the figure straight in the chest.

Amie: Burn.

And then everything turned fast, flames trailing up his body, as blood seeped out, the smell of blood burning... And other bullets, too, hitting his chest. But then one was in his forehead, and the man collapsed to the ground, burning to ash now.

Amie: Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

With that, she walked up to the creature's remains, the others walking next to her and joining her.

Amie: Surprisingly enough? That was Violacion.

The others laughed, but Amie was the only one who's face remained serious.

Amie: The other was a decoy, sent so that Violacion could come here and attempt to break in... But you guys were here and his lucky had faded... But once the decoy was destroyed, he knew our guard would be down... Mine wasn't. And if we hadn't taken action, we would be blown to bits right now.

As if on cue, a ticking noise was heard.

Natalie: How do you know so much?

The ticking continued, and then it stopped for about a second... Then a click.

Amie: I just do.

And the second Amie's sentence was finished; an explosion filled the nighttime air, the others being blown back from the force of the explosion, fire engulfing the dry grass of the woods.

The explosion was a bright color of red, oranges, yellows, and blacks... To Amie at least. Maybe to the others it was different, but as she was thrown back several feet, she was unconscious, the last thing she saw was the explosion hitting her chest, black charring a bit of her face and clothing.

--

Kim: Ah! Shit! That hurt! What the hell?

She pushed herself off the forest floor, dirt on her back and smoke on her front. Kim had escaped the explosion injury free, except for maybe an aching back, but that was okay, most of them had that probably.

Kim: Eric? Coty? Natalie?

There was no answer.

Kim: Amie? You there?

She stared at the crater in the ground; it was probably six feet deep, and ten feet around the entire thing. Peering inside, she noticed no bones were in there, and just the tiniest flame was in there, signifying that she most have been out of it for a little bit.

Kim: You guys! Answer, this isn't funny.

She searched around the crater, but found absolutely nothing.

Kim: Damn it!

Kim continued to look around, and when she got fed up, she went to the Buca Depeple and stopped looking, reaching her pink room, falling asleep the second she got to her bed; collapsing in it, so out of it that she didn't even notice Eric was back.

--

Coty woke up before Kim, though, and he searched around the explosion, the blasts of fire in his way, denying his search for Natalie, Kim, Eric, and Amie.

Coty: You guys? Any of you up?

He noticed Eric right away, and he noted that he was there, and walking a few feet past Eric, he found Natalie. Deciding it was best to head back to the Buca Depeple to get them there. It was hard work carrying two dead weights, but it didn't matter... He'd go back for Kim and Amie anyway.

Coty: Hey... You guys... Wake up! Go to your rooms...

Coty realized then that he was incredibly tired for some reason... Why? But Eric and Natalie were still unconscious, so Coty brought them to their rooms, and fell on the ground, asleep, halfway to his bed.

Kim and Amie were left forgotten.

--

Her body was still, except for the fact that she was being dragged back to a place that she hadn't even noticed she was being dragged to. Someone had to be taking her somewhere.... They had to be...

But the facts were all lose to Amie, she was still unconscious in the early morning air... The night had passed quickly, the Violacion incident was just a figment of yesterday. When he blew them all unconscious, time had passed before any of them woke up. It was about one in the morning now, the only sound in the breeze being Amie's body... Being dragged.

--

He stared at his watch.

Coty: Shit! You guys, wake up! Tyler?

Coty ran to his door, opening it and closing it, running towards the headquarters. Everyone was awake and bustling with energy.

Coty: Anyone notice Amie's gone?

Everybody looked at him worriedly, nodding their heads and signifying that they did, indeed know that she was missing.

Natalie: At first we figured she'd woken up and pulled herself to sleep... But when I woke up, she wasn't here...

The cool, morning air was blowing into their faces through the cracks of the windows. Tyler was even up this morning, simply 1:32am...

Tyler: I'm going to do a search on her, see if anybody reported a sighting.

Kim nodded, leaning over Tyler and watching him as he typed in "Amy" in the search bar. He didn't get any luck, though.

Tyler: What's her last name?

Natalie turned around to answer, though she was still talking to Coty.

Natalie: I'm not sure, really... I doubt there's a lot of Amie's in the world. It's spelt A-M-I-E anyway, and if there's more than one, I'll be surprised.

Tyler nodded, erasing the Y and putting I-E. The second he pressed enter, a box popped up.

Natalie: Coty, are you sure you didn't see her?

Coty: I looked all over, and I only found you and Eric, but didn't notice Kim, and said I'd get right back to her... I was so tired, though, and I collapsed right when I got back here... But she's fine, so, you know...

Natalie: Yeah, but Amie's not fine...

Coty: I know!

Tyler: I found something.

Natalie and Coty turned towards the computer, rushing over to it.

Kim: Wow...

Tyler: It says here that Amie is supposedly wanted... For killing three people. She has dark hair, wears a trench coat, and usually long, black dresses...

Coty: That's all they give on her?

Tyler: No... There's more...

Natalie: Share.

Tyler: She's been reported of being on of the most powerful wishes... Somebody spotted her with telekinesis... But also with fire.

Natalie looked around shiftily, but all of their direction was turned to the computer anyway, so no one noticed.

Tyler: You know... This might be a good thing. But... If they know about her powers, and none of us have seen it...

Natalie: And if she only uses it when she fights...

Eric suddenly sprang to action, the entire time him kind of being quiet and not talking at all.

Eric: It must have been Violacion... When Amie went to fight him at the church, the real one must have been there, too... And seen... Then reported afterward... But how could Violacion be a witch and... A witch hunter? That's the only way he could have gotten it down on here.

Natalie: Actually... That's pretty reasonable.

Coty: But where would she have gone right now?

A flash on the screen suddenly caught their attention; they hadn't noticed Coty had clicked on something.

Natalie: What is that?

Coty: It's where she is.

They stared at it... It looked like a hole in the ground, but fire was flickering in the middle, the fire seeming to grow.

Kim: I saw that earlier... I didn't see anyone down there.

Tyler: I don't see anyone down there right now... But someone's recording her, and you better watch it if you're going to save her.

Coty: I know where that crater is.

Kim: As do I...

But as they all left, gathering supplies, guns, bullets, etc... Once they were gone, Tyler was staring at the image on the screen... The fire was dying down, and Amie was lying there, her eyes closed and hair in her face... But somebody was by her... A person, their black hair in there face and it looking a bit... Unnatural.

Tyler: What the...?

And then the man's face slowly turned towards him, and it smiled, the red eyes penetrating at him, the terrible smile etching itself into his memory... And then the screen went static, as if it was a television set.


End file.
